Witfit Drabbles in January
by sirenastarot
Summary: This is my attempt to write something everyday for a month. They will be based on The Fictionista's witfit prompts. Some will be long, some will be short, most will make absolutely no sense. Most likely non-canon and smut-filled. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**Penname: sirenastarot**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):DERIVATIVE (twilight)**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M, most likely non-canon couples and smut-filled. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Roots**

* * *

God he's beautiful.

I couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped my lips as I watched him from across the room. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he scribbled furiously.

Geez, is it humanly possible to write that fast?

Just as the thought crossed my mind he dropped his pencil to the desk and looked up at the teacher, who was going on and on about Romeo and Juliet. I looked away from the object of my fantasies for a moment so I could catch the teacher's eye and pretend I was actually interesting in class. What's the big deal with that story anyway. The fall in love, they get married, they kill each other. The End. I just don't get it.

My eyes darted back to Mr. Beautiful. He's running his hand through those soft bronze colored locks again.

There is no way that is his natural color, but I don't see any roots growing in. There is one way I could find out...

A look a frustration passes over his face for a fleeting second and then it was gone. I wondered what he could have possibly be thinking about about.

I really wished it was me he was thinking about. Him pinning me to locker, his lips firmly pressed against mine, those long nimble fingers dipping into the waistband of my jeans...

I jumped as the damn bell rang signaling the end of class. As I rush out of class I tried to remember whether or not I had a change of panties in my gym locker, when all of a sudden I found myself pinned to the row of lockers.

My knees nearly gave out as I look into the caramel-colored eyes of none other than Mr. Beautiful himself, Edward Cullen.

"Uh hi, Edward?" I gulped hoping I didn't have onion breath from the salad I ate at lunch. His eyes darted to my mouth and he licked his lips before looking me in the eyes again. That time my knees did give out, but he caught me by the waistband of my jeans, his cold fingertips grazed the exposed skin, causing me to shiver.

My breathing hitched as he leaned in, his lips ghosted across my cheek as he whispered, "Trust me Angela, the curtains match the drapes."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I have written anything of significance, but this is my attempt to start writing again. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penname: sirenastarot**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):DERIVATIVE (twilight)**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M, most likely non-canon couples and smut-filled. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Cowboy**

* * *

"You are NOT stepping foot outside of the house looking like that!"

"But why? I like what I'm wearing!" I whined as I leaned into his chest and gave him my pouty face. It was rare that he could resist giving in when I wanted something and I gave him "The" look. His lip twitched, but he didn't crack a smile.

"Because we live in Washinton state, not the backwoods of Tennesee!"

His arms fell so naturally on my waist and my hands automatically went to his golden locks twirling the long curls. As cliche as it sounds, we fit together like two puzzle pieces and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I spun in his arms and leaned my head on his shoulder. We were nearly the same height and I was able to nibble his neck easily. I felt his body relax with each kiss and he started shaking his head.

"Nuh uh, not fair..." he trailed off and I could feel his resolve slipping. I grabbed his belt loops, grinding my ass into his straining jeans.

"What's wrong, love? I thought you liked it when we play cowboy?"

He let out a little moan when I reached back and grabbed his cock, that was trapped between our bodies and began stroking.

With that he threw me to floor of our apt, and I giggled like a little girl as he ripped my clothes off my body.

As he removed his clothes my mouth watered in anticipation of what was to come.

"I guess we're not making it to Bella and Edward's barbeque?" I questioned.

"Oh we'll make it, after I'm done with you."

I raised to my knees and whispered, " Fuck, Jasper, I love you," before sliding his cock down my throat.

He hissed before replying, "Shit! I fucking love you too, Emmett."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming! I'm really looking for feedback on these writing promts so if you have a sec let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Penname: sirenastarot**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):DERIVATIVE (twilight)**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated... well shit. I have no idea. It's not smut so I'm at a complete loss.**

**A/N: I wrote angst. Don't give me that look! That's what popped into my head when I read the prompt. AND... it's canon! So there! :P**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Devastation**

* * *

"The pain cut through me and I could do nothing to stop it. Though my memories were blurry, that pain was the one thing I remember from my human life. When he left, the giant sinking hole in my chest was all I could feel and now it was back, worse than my memories could ever conjure up. My vampire brain processed it on higher levels and it was mind numbing.

How is it possible? After one-hundred and fifty years of being together, he left. Again. The years were beautiful. We never left one another's side. Until that day. Even I, who abhored human blood almost killed her. Edward, did. In a classroom of students, he lost control. My perfect, sel-controlled, Edward turned the classroom into a bloodbath. He killed the entire class but her in a matter of seconds. I couldn't stop him. I sat there in horror as he fed from her. My phone flashed with Alice's number, but it was too late. The rest of the Cullens were gone that day. Emmett and Rosalie had been gone from the family living on their own for quite some time. Alice and Jasper were in the remote jungles of South America visiting Zephrina and her family. Nessie and Jake had returned to La Push after being gone for seventy-five years.

After he fed he took off. I was left there t clean up and cover his tracks. It was not easy let me tell you. I had to fake a school shooting. It was the only way.

I thought he needed time. He was gone for over a month when I started to worry. I asked around, talking to every vampire in the world that I knew, except you. I figured it would be the last place he would go. Apparently I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, dear child." Aro answered in lilting Italian accent. I curled into a ball right there on the granite floor. Dry sobs wracked my body. "We had no choice. He came into Voterra and began killing like a newborn. He refused to stop until we killed him."

My body was numb. My mind was numb, but my vampiric hearing and brain wouldn't allow me to not process what Aro was telling me. Minute passed until I forced my body to move and look at Aro.

He looked at me with sympathy and shook his head. "You are going to force our hand," he stated without a doubt in his mind. "Ah, well. What a pity to lose both of you. You would have been my crowning jewels in my guard."

I moved to kneel in front of him and pictured Edward in my head. Standing in front of me dressed in white, I closed my eyes as I felt Aro's hands on either side of my head. I looked at Edward and whispered, "I told you so."

* * *

Whew! I need uppers or something. Geez that was depressing. I know now why I don't write the shit.

That was by far the most scared I've ever been to post something. It's not my style so I'm really nervous to here y'all's reaction. *bites nails *


	4. Chapter 4

**Penname: sirenastarot**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):DERIVATIVE (twilight)**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):Rated M just because  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pride**

* * *

"Oh my god, Edward! It's so big!" she exclaimed.

I just smirked and thought of how proud I was, glad I wasn't lacking in that department. She ran her fingers along the underside, making me shudder. She was on her knees and looked up through her dark lashes, in a husky sin-filled voice she said, "I want to ride it long and hard."

"Well then come here," I replied as I helped her to her feet. I grabbed her petite waist and moved her so she was straddling it.

"Edward are you sure? It might be too big for me to handle."

"Just ease on slowly and give yourself time to adjust before moving. Then gain a little speed."

I let out a groan as she slowly eased on. Her thighs squeezed tight, so she would fall.

"I'm ready when you are, love."

"Then go!"

And with that she took off down the street on my Ducati. I fucking love that bike!

* * *

That was a hell of lot less depressing than yesterday. But still no smut. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh I know! I like reviews!


End file.
